Wolverine Vol 3 1
| StoryTitle1 = Brotherhood: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler1_1 = Darick Robertson | Inker1_1 = Darick Robertson | Colourist1_1 = Studio F | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor1_2 = Warren Simons | Editor1_3 = John Miesegaes | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed business man * Unnamed waitress * Two police officers * Two detectives Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Doggie Diner **** Unknown building ***** Lucy's room ***** Logan's room Items: * MAC 10s Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = On a rainy night Logan is having coffee and reading a book at a dinner called Doggie Diner. He is being watched by one of the waitresses: Lucy. That night Lucy goes home with one of the customers, a middle-aged man in a business suit. Later that night the man leaves Lucy's apartment and insults her by throwing money over his shoulder as he leaves. She runs after him and throws the money and yells at him. Across the hall, her neighbor is watching through the door of his apartment. The next day at the diner Logan is reading again. Lucy serves him coffee; he doesn't acknowledge her at all. Logan leaves the diner and leaves a tip for Lucy that is greater then what the meal cost. At night Lucy is in her apartment writing by lamplight, she hears something in the hall, she goes to the door and listens, she opens the door and Logan is in the hallway with a knife in his leg. She stands there watching as Logan pulls the knife out of his leg, and then he goes into his apartment. The next morning Logan is reading at the diner again. Lucy notices that he doesn't have a scratch on him, from the event the night before. When Logan leaves the diner he leaves one of his books behind and Lucy takes it. When Logan comes home he notices Lucy is standing in her doorway holding his book, he just goes into his apartment. Lucy was terrified to even try to give Logan his book back; she finally works up the nerve to knock on Logan’s door. Logan lets her into his apartment; all that is in the apartment is a blanket, a pillow, a desk lamp, books, and beer. Logan asks Lucy her name and tells him that she already knows his name kind of, she gave him a name. Logan asks what the name is and she tells him Mean Man. Logan thinks it is kind of judgmental. Lucy figures that since he reads so many books that he is the kind of mean man that only does mean things to mean people. Lucy borrows a couple of books from Logan, and as she is leaving his apartment Lucy asks Logan if he was going to look out for her and if she could count on him. Logan says yes. In her apartment Lucy cuts out most of the book, and puts her journal in it, she when puts the book on her bookshelf. After she does this two young men enter the building with guns. They leave after killing Lucy and shot Logan 14 times. Logan finds the book that Lucy put her journal in. Logan takes it to the Doggie Diner and reads Lucy's journal. | Solicit = The mysterious death of an innocent woman leaves behind many questions. * Questions that Logan intends to answer, one way or the other. | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue was never titled Brotherhood Part 1, but it's implied with the next issue being titled Brotherhood Part 2. * On page 16, between the books that are spread trough Logan's apartment floor, it can be clearly seen Chuck Palahniuk's Fight Club and J.D. Sallinger's Catcher in the Rye. | Recommended = | Links = }}